Chuck vs The End of the Line
by ZombieBryce
Summary: Chuck has disappeared, Sarah is in DC and Casey is stuck in Burbank. Takes place after Tic Tac.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - So this my first story, any reviews good or bad are appreciated. Its AU from Final Exam on, although some elements of that episode are used what happened in my version is explained in the story. No Beta, so I take all the blame or praise.

* * *

Six Months after Paris

Casey sat alone monitoring the video feeds and listening devices. Nothing as usual, it had been the same for what seemed like forever. Ellie and Devon had left for Africa months ago, they had put off the job with Doctors without Borders for awhile but with no word from him they had left. Grimes sat alone of his couch playing some stupid video game. He hated to admit it, but the idiot had grown on him. He didn't think he would ever be CIA material but the kid had balls and that was something you couldn't teach. Casey could work with that and it gave him something to do while stationed in Burbank.

Burbank had grown on him, but now it felt like a prison. His orders had been clear.

" Colonel Casey you are to keep surveillance on the Intersect's friends and family to see if he makes contact with them" Beckman had told him

A couple of weeks, a month tops Casey thought but it never happened. Something had happened in Paris, Bartowski wasn't the same. He knew most of the details of what happened. Shaw had been turned by the Ring and tried to kill Walker. Chuck and Grimes convinced him to help rescue her, Chuck shot Shaw and resigned from the agency. He figured they had run off together but that wasn't the case. Chuck had disappeared and Walker had taken job in DC reporting directly to Beckman.

He had to wonder if telling Chuck not to reveal he killed the mole to her had something to do with it. He even told Chuck he could tell her but he refused and made it quite clear he would never betray that secret to anyone. The moron was loyal to a fault but he respected that. Part of him wanted to be out there looking for him but he had to follow orders for now.

Sarah sat looking across the desk from Beckman, she looked angrier than usual. The last six months had been completely different than she imagined. After the Shaw incident, she had given the job of tracking Ring activities. It was quite an adjustment from field work and she realized she did miss the thrill of it. Now it was mundane jobs of piecing together random intel to help bring down the Ring. Of course she missed other things, people but that part of her life was gone forever.

"I don't care what it takes, we have to stop him" Beckman yelled into her phone before slamming it down. It snapped Sarah out of her haze.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Agent Walker you've done an excellent job but I'm afraid your services are needed elsewhere"

"Now before you protest, this reassignment is not a reflection of your work but you are the only agent we have that's qualified for this mission"

Before Sarah could even replay Beckman handed her a large file. "Read it before you answer me"

Top Secret

Dated Five Months Ago

This is the second time in a week a CIA information gathering location has been hit. All files regarding the Ring and human Intersect project have been copied and destroyed. No causalities were reported but all personnel report nothing out the ordinary before being rendered unconscious.

A CIA safe house was hit within hours of the previous assault. We believe it to be the same individuals that were responsible for previous incursions. The same methods were used, no causalities but a large cache of weapons and cash were taken.

At this point we believe our operations in France have been compromised by an unknown organization as methods used do not indicate Ring involvement. Immediate halt to all operations within Western Europe should be halted until further notice.

J. Mitchell

Field Operations

A slight twinge of sadness crossed Sarah's mind as she read the words Human Intersect, it seemed like an eternity ago she had been assigned to him. But she kept reading.

Top Secret

The anonymous tip we got concerning the Ring research facility was accurate. We had long suspected they were active in Rome but we had no solid intelligence on the subject. Ten Ring operatives and three scientists were found cuffed and subdued. Whatever they had been working on had been destroyed. We believe it to be a version of the Intersect but even after interrogation the suspects refused to answer. We were able to to get some information on who attacked the base. All the suspects tell a variation of the same story, one man was responsible for this. One strange item to note is there seems to have been no use of firearms involved.

Addendum to report

Per contacts within Italian government we received word of another failed Ring operation. A Dr. Nicholas Briggs and his family were target for kidnapping but it was stopped by one man witnesses report. Dr Briggs was in Rome to speak at a conference concerning advancement in Neuroscience. Three individuals tried to abduct him and his family outside his hotel but it was stopped by single individual who incapacitated the three men without a single fatality. This individual seems to be highly trained in many forms of martial arts and subversion techniques. We believe this person may be a former member of the intelligence community or military. After a lengthy interview the doctor and his family, we do have some details about the subject. He's described as tall and lanky with long wavy brown hair and a beard. He's American or very fluent in English. When asked if he spoke to the subject the doctor relayed he did and it concerned medication for headaches. This piece of information leads us to believe the subject may have a medical condition. When the children were interviewed much of the incident seems to have been suppressed but the boy aged ten relayed when he asked if the man was superhero he replied " Nah I'm more like Han Solo" and laughed.

J. Mitchell

Field Operations

Sarah felt her hands shaking after reading the report. It couldn't be him, he made it clear he wanted no part of this world anymore. She tried to shake the memories of that room in Paris of him saying goodbye forever. She was reaching part of her wanted it to be him but she knew better. She composed herself and kept reading.

Page after page of reports with variations of the same thing. Basque terrorists in Spain, Chechen rebels in Moscow, Greek separatists in Athens, Neo Nazi's in Germany all taken down by this single individual. Not to mention his actions against the Ring. He was a ghost and even though the reports were related to apprehending this person, she could read the admiration in between the lines. This man was waging war against the worst humanity had to offer. But it was coming at a cost, for every attack he committed against the Ring they retaliated in force. The body count was rising everyday and it had to end. He was a wild card that needed to be stopped before this war with Ring spilled into the streets.

As Sarah finished reading her eyes caught the last report and her world began to spin out of control.

For General Beckman's Eyes Only

Dated Yesterday

Cole Barker MI6

As part of my undercover assignment within the remnants of the IRA I was tasked with gathering intelligence of any links between this group and The Ring. Three months into my assignment I was finally trusted with information of this connection. But my cover had been blown and I was told that I was going to be used as bait to draw someone out. It was no secret in the proceeding months most of the intelligence community had heard rumors or knew of this supposed ghost. I was one of the few who doubted his existence one man couldn't have been responsible for all those actions. I was proved wrong and even more shocking was I knew this person. The ghost was Chuck Bartowski but this wasn't the same man I remembered. During the preceding days I was able to gleam bits of information, somehow his identity had been found out. Someone within MI6 had leaked my identity to this group and because of my past with Chuck I was used as bait to capture or kill him. I find it odd that was I used instead of Agent Walker or Col Casey but I have to believe it was because I was the most vulnerable.

After a few days the group with no action by Chuck, they deemed the plan a failure. They failed to draw him out and I believed my days numbered. I must apologize for the accuracy of my report from here on out, I was injected with drugs that kept me docile and clouded my memory. What I do remember is being taken to a warehouse where I believe I was to be executed. I could feel the gun pressed at the back of my head when the flashbangs went off. It was over in minutes but I caught flashes of Chuck fighting off my captors at least five or more men. After it was over he spoke to me.

"Hey Cole sorry it took so long but I knew it was a trap but don't worry I wasn't going to let them kill you. Just had to get them frustrated and sloppy"

The next thing I remember is waking up in some sort apartment, it seems to have been his safe house while in Dublin.

He looked thinner and more weary than I had remembered but his personality hadn't changed. When he noticed I was awake, he gave me water and food. I sat there looking at him and he seemed to have realized what I was thinking.

"Not the same old Chuck you remember huh?"

That was putting it mildly. We talked for a few hours and he explained what had happened over the last year and a half. Fulcrum's destruction, the new Intersect, Shaw, The Ring and even some personal matters I gave my word I wouldn't repeat. He seemed happy to be talking to someone again and I understand that from my undercover experience. But this was different he had no one to rely on as I came to find out. He was working alone and his explanation for that shook me. He came to the conclusion that the CIA and The Ring were no different. Same snakes but different scales he said. He talked about how his family was put in constant danger and he finally understood why his father left.

Of course he explained that with the new Intersect he couldn't sit by and do nothing but he was going to do things his way. He wasn't going to let innocent people get hurt while governments and cabals played war with each other. I must report though, that over the course of our conversation he experienced several nose bleeds and headaches. He laughed them off as nothing but I could see something may be seriously wrong with him medically. As our conversation ended he thanked me for the talk and told me no hard feelings when you report this. Guess the secret had to come out sooner or later. He said he was going out for coffee but we both knew that was a lie. After he left I contacted MI6 office and reported my escape. I'm sending this report to you General because I feel like you can resolve this without incident and with no harm coming to Chuck.

Cole Barker

MI6

It took every ounce of strength to keep her feelings bottled up. How could this be true? Sarah read Cole's report twice before it really sunk in. Chuck was this ghost, he was out there alone fighting a war. None of it made sense did it? The CIA is who you are Sarah and that's not me. She thought he rejected her again just like in Prague but he hadn't. Her eyes finally made contact with the general.

"Now you understand why I have tasked you with this operation. Your relationship and knowledge of the Intersect will be vital to bringing him in"

"We cannot allow Chuck to fall into Ring hands or be killed. He is too valuable of an asset to the United States. This mission has to be under the radar Agent Walker, a small group that's why I've assigned Colonel Casey to your command"

A brisk breeze gave him chills as he walked down the sidewalk. It felt good on his face, made some bruises and cuts not seem so bad. The streets we're beginning to fill up with people going to work but his job was finished for the night. It became easier to blend in as more people began their morning routines. It was safer in crowds, just another guy doing the daily grind. As he passed by a small cafe window his own reflection caught him off guard. The beard was getting thicker which was good, it hid some of nastier damage his face had taken in the last couple of weeks. But some things weren't so easily hidden, the gash above his left eye and the bruise on his cheek probably meant it was broken. He had gotten sloppy last night and it almost got him killed. Can't make another mistake like that he thought to himself. Too much left to do and not much time left to do it.

He slipped into the alley and made sure no one had been following him. It was funny how easily he adapted to the spy life. When he was sure it was clear, he stepped into the building that was his safe house for the time being. Sitting on the mattress he plugged the flash drive into his laptop.

The intel on the drive had been nothing new. Either The Ring was on to him completely or he had finally damaged their operations enough that they were in state of disarray. Before he removed the drive a file he hadn't seen before caught his eye.

Operation Sand Creek

Several former Fulcrum operatives are still unaccounted for. This situation is unacceptable, even though their knowledge of Ring activities is limited we must eliminate all threats. We have experienced several major setbacks in the previous months due to the interference of Charles Bartowski. If he was able to recruit or use one these operatives this could become a serious blow to our command. One former agent is our top priority, one Jill Roberts. Her past connection to Bartowski makes her elimination our main objective.

Chuck closed his laptop and sighed. He knew it was a trap, it had been too easy and the information was clearly intended to draw him out. They had tried once with Cole but now they were going after people closer to him. He didn't know if Jill was in real danger but he couldn't take the risk. Old memories started to come back to him but the growl of his stomach snapped him out of it.

Damn how long had it been since he eaten, a day or longer? He fixed the ramen noodles and ate in silence. Its funny how little things reminded him of the past, eating these with Bryce at Stanford while they played games until early morning. Bryce that was someone he hadn't thought about for awhile. How long had he spent hating him. For Stanford, Jill, the Intersect and especially when it came to her. But he was right all along and now he understood what he did. Sometimes you sacrifice what you want for the greater good. He was right when he said he was looking out for him. He never got to make real amends with Bryce and that bothered him. Just another regret that was piling up.

That was the past though and he couldn't afford to let those things cloud his judgment. Digging around his backpack he found the bottle of pills and grabbed a few. The headaches were getting worse but they really got bad whenever he updated the Intersect. Finding the glasses at a Ring research facility had been a godsend. With a few minor tweaks he was able to update without CIA knowledge. He wanted to believe it helped him in tracking Ring operations but he knew it was selfish. That last bit of connection to his past. The CIA was keeping tabs on his friends and family and he read the reports on how they were doing.

Ellie and Devon were in the Congo helping people that the rest of the world overlooked. Morgan was with Casey and training to be in the CIA, that worried him but he knew Casey was keeping a close eye on him. He even kept tabs on her, making sure she was ok. She had accepted the job in DC and that made him happy. No more dangerous missions that could get her killed. And maybe she would get the normal life she wanted. If anyone deserved that, she did. That's as far as he would go, anything else and it felt like he was spying on her.

He put the glasses on and waited for it. Its hard to explain getting massive amounts of information jammed into your brain but its not fun that's for sure. As if on cue the headache started, this one wasn't so bad or maybe he had gotten used to the pain. It didn't matter, he had to access any data on Jill, the CIA had to have been tracking her. It was worth the effort she had been spotted outside Algiers two days ago. If he left now he might be able to track her down before she disappeared. At least the weather would be nice in North Africa. He packed his laptop into his small bag and left. No rest for the weary he thought.

Sarah tried to recline in her seat and sleep but it wasn't happening. She had met Casey at the airport a few hours ago and discussed the operation. He was civil enough with her but after the time apart he seemed even more business like with her. They discussed what Chuck had been doing the past few months and the best course of action to bring him in. She couldn't help but notice the small smirk Casey had when he read the reports about Chuck. "The kid has been busy" he said with a touch of pride. She tried to explain how dangerous it was but he didn't see it that way. "I'd be worried if I worked for The Ring that's for sure. He's done more in six months than our agency did in five years"

But that's not what worried her, she read the reports about the headaches and nosebleeds. Something was wrong with him, with the Intersect but she had no idea. There was also the issue of the data he downloaded about the project. All the reports filed over the three years she and Casey worked with him, he now had access to. She had only recently found out about the kill order that Beckman had placed on Chuck and that Casey had been given the task. She'd talk to him later about it, he had to know that Chuck was aware of it. He knew everything now, all the reports she filed. How she had been selected to get close to him. She knew this made him dangerous, that simple words like trust me wouldn't work this time.

But she couldn't help but wonder what would happen once they saw each other again. She let herself think of those few days that changed everything. Shaw had forced her to give Chuck his Red Test, to become an agent he had to kill. She used a goodbye dinner as a guise for the test. It made her sick to her stomach that she did it but this was what he wanted, to be a spy. Chuck had come with no hesitation and wished her well. He told her that he was happy she found someone and how sorry he was for Prague. Every moment ripped her apart but in the end she did her duty, that's what Sarah Walker always did. She was waiting for the anger once she told him the real reason for dinner but it was gone in a flash. He looked at the gun and nodded his head. He still had a choice and I told him that but he didn't say a word. Everything else was a blur I followed him and saw he did it. He had killed someone and so did I. I killed the Chuck I loved by doing that.

He was gone for a few days after that. When he got back he tried to speak to me but I couldn't face him. He was going to Rome and I was going to DC. After the Ring made there move on Shaw, he did the last thing I expected. He saved him and risked his life for me. He even warned me when it was revealed that I had killed Shaw's wife, he warned Beckman but nobody believed him. Even when I thought I was going to die by Shaw's hands he showed up and saved me. I can still hear what Shaw told him, how much I hated what he had become and how I lied to myself by saying I didn't love him.

When I woke up in the hotel room in Paris, I heard him telling the general he was leaving the CIA. He noticed that I was awake. We talked , I tried to apologize but he said there was enough blame to go around that it was nobody's fault. Some things weren't meant to be no matter how much you wanted them to. He said his goodbye to me and got up to leave. I wished I had said something different but all I could get out was his name. I could see his shoulders droop and he turned around one last time and said.

"I know I shouldn't say this but its probably my last chance. I love you, I always have and I always will. I love you Sarah Walker but sometimes that's not enough." He gave me a sad smile and left.

She fought her tears now, it was stupid to remember those things. She had a job to do, but he wasn't just a job and that scared her to death.

Chuck walked down the aisles of the open air market. A few years ago he would've loved this, the history and cultural taking everything in but he wasn't here for that. He touched down last night and through some friendly persuasion of local officials he was able to locate Jill. He saw her sitting at the cafe smiling while drinking coffee. She was happy and he liked that, maybe she made something of her life. He didn't love her but he did care. Jill would always be a part of his life no matter what. That's why he let her go two years ago and that's why he was here now.

He went over it in his mind dozens of times on the flight, how he would approach her. Tell her that she was in danger again and he was the reason. None of the scenarios played out great in his head but he had to do something now. Screw he thought to himself, just play it by ear.

"Hey Jill"

He saw the cup tremble in her hand when she heard his voice.

"Don't worry I'm not here to bring you in"

"Chuck?"

She got out of her seat and looked around. Finally she gave him hug, but she was tense and he could feel her stiffen ever so slightly.

"What are you doing here? You're face what happened?"

He had forgotten what he looked like, it didn't matter that much to him anymore. Strangers don't care and since he was on his own, appearances didn't matter.

"That's part of the reason I'm here. We need to talk."

He explained as much as he could without putting her in even more danger. That the Ring was after former Fulcrum agents and he was here to protect her.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, I didn't want you being dragged into this mess again"

He could see the mixture of fear, anger and confusion especially at the mention of him protecting her. Whatever she was going to say was cut short by his flash. Two no Four Ring Agents were positioned behind her. Dammit he thought to himself, he had gotten here to late. He only a few seconds to come up with a plan.

"Jill you have to trust me, when I make my move you run, I'll find you"

"Chuck what's going on"

He wasn't listening. Flashing on command had become so much easier but the headaches they caused still sucked. Muay Thai, disarming techniques and Parkour should do the trick. He couldn't help but smile after the flash but the taste of blood touched his lips. Damn the nose bleeds were getting worse but he didn't have time to worry about that.

Chuck jumped out of his seat and yelled " Jill run!"

He caught the Ring agents off guard. It was all very Street Fighter, the first agent crumpled with two quick kicks to his knee. He heard the bone snap and the scream. One down three to go.

One agent caught him from behind and was able to land a few shots to his kidneys. It hurt but he was able to recover. He saw the gun swinging towards his face but he was quicker. A punch to his ribs took care of that and he was able to grab the gun. Flipping it around in his hand, he smacked the agent in his face with the butt and heard his jaw crack. Liquid diet for you buddy.

That left only one agent. Wait a minute there should be two more. Shit one went after Jill, he had to end this fast. The guy was good no doubt about that, he got a couple of shots in and even managed to bust the gash over his eye open again. He couldn't drag this out, so he feigned the gash was bothering his vision. As the agent moved to finish him, a shot to the temple made him buckle over and a knee to the chin ended it.

Chuck raced after Jill he could make out the general direction they were by the crowd. A man running with a gun has that effect on people. Fighting through the sea of people was slowing him down though. Time for a short cut. He jumped over the stalls and through them, he was gaining ground on Jill.

Two shots rang out. He heard the screams and he saw her laying on the ground.

Its hard to remember what happened next. The agent who shot Jill was down and he walked towards her body. Towards her a body meant dead and she couldn't be. But the blood was pooling around her and he flashed without thought. It was too late nobody could survive that much blood loss. Kneeling by her body, he slowly closed her eyes. A stream of tears rolled down his face. Not good enough, not fast enough. The thoughts raced through his mind. But he could feel himself shaking now, not in sadness but in anger. He stood up and walked towards the bastard who killed her. "Wake up, who ordered you here" he screamed. The agent's eyes opened and he had a twisted smile on his face. That was the last straw, punch after punch Chuck landed on the man. He felt some of his knuckles break but it didn't matter. Finally he realized what was happening and stopped. The face was swollen, teeth were missing and he was spitting blood. Chuck looked at his hands in horror. He almost killed him, he had lost it.

The sounds of sirens were close, he couldn't stay. One last look at her laying there, one last apology and he ran. It was time to rethink things, it was time to end this once and for all.

Casey walked around the market and the carnage Chuck left in his wake. Walker had gone to the hospital to identify the body that was found and to interrogate the suspects. He recreated what happened in his mind. The quick neutralization of the three men in quick succession. Clean and efficient, he had to admit he was impressed. As he walked through the market he saw the chase, the kid was getting smart making his own route. He finally ended up at where the body was found. He could see what happened, the pool of blood his knee impressions in them. The splatter from when he attacked the other agent. This was personal and brutal, he knew the suspect was in critical condition but he was concerned that Bartowski might be losing it.

Sarah walked the hall towards the morgue. When she heard about a body her pulse raced. Was it him? When she learned it was a woman, a wave of relief washed over her. She felt horrible at the thought but she gave herself that moment of selfishness.

When the coroner lifted the sheet, she was shocked. Jill? How was she involved in all of this. Was she with him? No, the witnesses said the man approached her and was trying to protect her. From what she could gather Jill was targeted by The Ring and he had tried to save her. Always the hero no matter what.

But none of what he did made sense to her. Three of agents were taken down with no lasting damage but the last one. He was in a coma, his face was barely human. It was Burbank all over again, she saw him kill the mole. But he when saved Shaw and when he saved her that was man she loved. Selfless and heroic to no end. Had he changed, or was the guy she met she years ago still there and she just refused to see it. None of it would matter if she didn't find him, she had to. Just one more time, one last chance.


	2. The Plan

A/N Short Chapter this time. Just wanted everyone to get a handle on Chuck's thought process. Angel fans will probably get it. I promise lots more action next chapter.

* * *

One Hour Later

The reality of what's going on in your life has the tendency to smack you in the face when you least expect it. I went through it once already six months ago, standing in a train yard about to murder someone. The woman I love putting a gun in my hand and giving me an order to kill a mole that I had exposed. Of course she said I had a choice but that was a lie. People forget I'm smart, did they really expect me to believe that I could walk away from all this with the Intersect in my head. Either they'd try and put me in a bunker or I would end up being someone's Red Test. It was then I realized the CIA was no different than the Ring. They thumped their chests about the greater good but at what price. Ideals are great in theory but not when they come with that kind of price. Sarah, Casey, Carina and all of them sold their souls. They followed orders like drones without a thought of the consequences. That was the trick of the CIA they convinced you to lie to yourself about what you were doing. It was all business nothing was personal, that's why Sarah and Beckman were blind about Shaw and what happened to his wife. The people they killed or the assets they burned were collateral damage but they forgot they were people with families who cared about them. That almost got her killed. Hell they tried to make me believe that but I woke up before it was too late. Chuck Bartowski would not sell his soul for anyone.

Now I find myself having one those moments again.

It hadn't taken me much effort to avoid the authorities. Just like everything about being a spy, it became second nature. I needed somewhere to lay low and rethink my plan. Taking on the Ring was crazy in itself but going after the CIA was suicide. Every plan I came up with always had some major flaw but when it hit me I couldn't help but laugh. It was so ridiculously simple.

I would expose everything and everyone. Let out all those dirty secrets in my head. Give a voice to the dead and the betrayed. Everyone involved was just a cog in the machine, Sarah, Shaw and even Beckman. They were doing what was expected, it was the status quo. This was the way things were done long before my time and it'll probably stay the same long after I'm dead. But I would stop it. If only for awhile, show the world what went on in the shadows. Remind the people involved of the price they paid. How much blood had they spilled in the name of the greater good. I would give them a chance it was only fair since they were victims themselves. I'm not naive enough to think, I can change everything all at once. But I can show everyone the truth and then just maybe it will be a start .

It shouldn't be too hard to force the CIA's hand. I'm sure Cole reported what I was doing by now so that would put me on the CIA's radar. I have to up the stakes and make them come after me in force like the Ring was. But first I had to make sure my family was safe, they were coming after people I cared about. First Cole and then Jill. That makes Ellie, Devon and Morgan targets now. They would use them as bait to capture or kill me. Guess its time to make my presence known.

Getting back to my hotel room was a risk I was going to have to make. I needed to update the Intersect to find out what the CIA was up to. It's time to slay the dragon.

Casey and Sarah were pouring over the notes and eye witness statements from the incident at the market. Nothing shed anything of Chuck's whereabouts. It was the same thing over and over with some variation. Chuck had approached Jill and they were attacked by Ring agents. How did Chuck know Jill was here? Where had he gotten his information from. None of what he was doing had any pattern, the only constant was his attacks on anyone that had information about the Intersect.

"There's nothing here Walker, we need to look at this from another angle. God forbid we need to think like Chuck does"

"What would you suggest Casey? I don't even really know Chuck anymore"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I thought I knew him but I saw him kill someone in cold blood. He's different the Chuck I knew wouldn't have done that"

Casey tried not to flinch when she brought up what happened to the mole. He knew Chuck didn't have it in him to murder someone, hell the mole was reaching for his gun and Chuck hesitated. But he swore Chuck to secrecy about what he had done, he didn't trust Shaw and at the time he was on the fence about Walker. Now he couldn't help wonder how things might have changed if he had told her what happened. Maybe he could set things right without breaking his promise to Chuck.

"Did you actually read the report Sarah? Did you see what happened? Or did you just assume?"

"I was there Casey, I saw the smoking gun in his hand."

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking did you read the report. Perry had a gun and from the position on his body he was reaching for it."

" I never.."

"So you never read what happened. You didn't give the kid the benefit of the doubt. You might want to rethink things before its too late."

"He never said anything to me Casey. And some of things he was doing these last few months. I thought I was losing him."

"Look I'm done playing Dr Phil for you two. None of it will matter unless we find him. And from what you told me it might not be a happy a reunion. He knows Beckman ordered me to kill him and he knows Shaw ordered you to give him his Red Test."

That revelation took Sarah by surprise. She tried to mask her emotions but that was one of the worst moments in her life. She played Chuck as a mark.

"That was in a report?"

" It was, Shaw even noted your hesitation about using your history with Chuck. He was meticulous about records I'll give him that."

The two sat looking at each an unspoken conversation was happening. Even though they didn't say anything they both were thinking the same thing. How far would they go to bring Chuck in and how far would he go to resist them. How do you get someone to trust you when they know all the lies you told them. The sound of Sarah's cell phone broke the silence. It was General Beckman.

" Agent Walker we have a lead on Bartowski."

Sarah mouthed to Casey about the possible lead.

"As you know we've had our analysts searching for any records concerning Bartowski and variations of friends and family. Up until now it had proven fruitless until we expanded it to include everyone who Chuck has worked with. A credit card was used at a hotel in Algiers and it was flagged"

"What was the name and what hotel general?"

"The Grand Hotel Mecure Alger and the name registered matched to people familiar to Chuck. I don't believe in coincidences Agent Walker. You and Colonel Casey have your orders. Beckman out. "

Casey could see by the look on Walker's face as she hung something was wrong. It didn't make sense though, if they had a lead that was good. Unless their orders had changed.

"What is it Walker?"

" Beckman's analysts think they got a hit on a hotel Chuck was staying at"

"So whats the problem?"

"Nothing, it's just the name he was registered under. Daniel Larkin"

Casey couldn't help but smile at the name Chuck used.

"Well at least we know he's still got a sense of humor. Let's go get him"


End file.
